


Amnesia

by oximedi



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, still planning, will update as much as i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oximedi/pseuds/oximedi
Summary: After an attack that rendered Mahiru unconscious, he was rushed to the hospital upon waking up not knowing who he was or what exactly happened. Kuro and the others are more than determined to help Mahiru regain his lost memories while trying to figure out how exactly he ended up being injured.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Story!
> 
> Apologies to the readers who enjoyed my 'Red' story. I'm debating whether I should put it on hiatus or 'abandon' it. Personal stuff came up that prevented me from working on it, I deeply apologize.
> 
> As for now, I hope this new story will sort of make up for it. This came into my mind at 5 in the morning :D I was sleeping as well!
> 
> Please enjoy!

The sound of beeping echoed in his mind, his conscious fading in and out. He wanted desperately to wake up, he felt afraid being in this dark space, but his mind was unsure if waking up was a good idea.

_-Beep-_

_Please…_

_-Beep-_

_Wake up… Please…_

Finally with his mind wanting to wake up, he slowly started to open his eyes. His vision beginning to blur in and out. Hearing voices around made him aware that people were present with him, _W...Who are they…?_ All he could make out were vague colors, purple, blue, white,...red.

The blurred people noticed him waking up, walking towards him with what looked like worried expressions. It then occurred to him that he hadn’t realized where he was, seemed like a hospital of a sort.

“...waking up!”

“Is...alright?”

Their words were cutting in and out, he could tell that they were talking about him. His vision started to clear up, seeing the blurred faces with clear detail. He had questions roaming in his head, unsure of what exactly was going on and why they were crowding around him.

“Ma..ru!”

_Uh..? Maru?_

“Mahiru!”

_Mahiru? Was that my name?_

He slightly groaned in pain, realized that his head was in severe pain. The people around him were next to his bed, being ready for any movement that he may do. Slowly sitting up, he felt a pair of hands on him, looking over to see a blue hair male helping him up. He felt like pushing him off, but something told him not to, so he just let the man help him up.

“T-Thanks…” He said, his throat dry. The bluenette just nodded and sat back down in the chair next to him. _Why does he look so tired?_ Mentally shaking off the question, he decided to look around seeing the rest of the group. One was a tall blonde male, looking half naked with his jacket slipping off, the one next to him was a small purple haired boy. He looks like he’s in middle school, the boy cleared his head and saw the next one. It was another tall blonde male, but his body was more complex than the other one, he had a small child on his shoulder who wore what appear like a tuxedo with a cape and top hat. Weird… The boy then looked back at the bluenette from earlier.

He wore a blue jacket, with a his hood on that had black fur around the the outer ring of the hood. His eyes had dark circles around them, from lack of sleep from what he could guess. Before he could go further, one of the males called out to the boy.

“Mahiru, I’m glad that you’re awake. Do you remember what happened? What you were doing before it happened?” The purple haired male asked, his arms crossed and sitting tiredly in a chair that the boy was positive wasn’t there before. Mahiru sat in the bed, looking at the boy puzzled and confused. _Something happened to me?_ The group stared at him, waiting for his answer.

“I don’t know what you mean. Something happened… To me?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. The group stood and sat quietly taking in the response that he gave, Mahiru sat there a bit worried that he might have say something wrong?

“You don’t remember? You and Kuro were outside when it happened out of nowhere.” The tall blonde said, standing next to the purple haired boy. Mahiru blinked a few times, having the same face he had when he was asked the question from before. Who were they talking about exactly?

“K-Kuro..? Who’s that?” He asked again, the room falling in complete silence. _Oh god did I say something wrong again?_ Mahiru felt a sweat drop on his face, guess that they were expecting these answers from him. Everyone kept their gazes on him, he wanted to hide himself in the bed sheets. The stares weren’t exactly making him feel comfortable when he just woke up from a dark void in his mind.

“What?! Kuro! Your Servamp, he’s sitting right next to you!” The purple haired boy pointed to the bluenette, who wasn’t exactly paying attention but he was aware of what was happening. Mahiru looked over at him, he noticed something in his eyes, something that made him just want to reach out and hug telling him that’s it’s all okay. But he doesn’t want to with someone that he doesn’t exactly know.

“I-I’m sorry! Please, forgive me…” Mahiru slightly bowed in his position, to which it was very uncomfortable.

“How could you forget your own Servamp? You are his Eve, never exactly heard of this. Could tell me what you at least remember?” Mahiru looked down, he wasn’t sure what he remembers. His mind was a blank, nothing came up. He couldn’t even remember his own name, only the first part, what was his last name? What exactly happened that had him sitting in the hospital bed with all these tubes attached to him? He felt pressured trying to remember, something, anything! He wants to know badly has much these people do.

“I don’t remember anything, but could I ask a question?”

“Fine. What is it?”

“Who are you and who am I?”

Everyone looked at him, having that puzzled look he had when he was asked questions. _Why does it always feel like I’m saying something wrong?!_

“Sorry to disturb you gentlemen.” A man in a white coat, entered the room walking over to Mahiru. He had a gentle smile on his face. “I can answer one of those questions for you, young man.” Mahiru returned the smile and nodded, thanking him.

“Your name is Mahiru Shirota, you were brought here by this young man.” He looked over at the bluenette, Kuro, who just looked away and mumble something under his breath. “And I’d like to inform you gentlemen as well on his condition.” The group relaxed and looked at the doctor, awaiting Mahiru’s condition.

“Well, what is it? Nothing severe right?”

“I suppose not but… Mr. Shirota is diagnosed with amnesia. Seems that the accident hit a part of his brain, making him forget what happened and, as he asked, who he was. Now, I’m not sure whether his amnesia is permanent or temporary. For now, we would like to keep him here for a few days and let the rest of his injuries heal before releasing him. And I came to say that visiting hours are up, sorry.” The doctor finished, looking over back at Mahiru. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, telling him that he’s alright.

The group looked around at each other, worried about their friend and what could happened with what if’s. Kuro stayed in his seat, still trying to process the given information. Everyone was leaving the room, one by one, when the tall blonde noticed that Kuro hasn’t moved.

“Brother… We have to go. The doctor will kick you out if you don’t.” He told Kuro, giving him a sympathetic look. Kuro looked away from him, looking back down at the floor. _Seems he doesn’t want to leave..?_ Mahiru thought, seeing the interaction play before him.

“I’m not leaving, Lily…. Just tell him that I’m staying the night. I’ll be gone before morning anyways…” His voice sounded a bit demanding, with anger mixed in it. Keeping his gaze on the floor, not wanting to look at Mahiru or Lily.

The tall male, sighed and gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that, please watch over him. We'll try and visit you again tomorrow if we can, rest up.” He said, leaving the room. The door was quietly shut, leaving Mahiru and Kuro alone in a silent hospital room. Maybe he can get a few questions out of Kuro, hoping something could help him. But before he could say a word, Kuro grabbed his hand and looked him with sorrow and worry in his eyes.

“Mahiru…. I’m sorry… You were hurt because of me, I couldn’t save you in time. I tried to reach out but it came by too quickly…. Please forgive me..” Finishing his apology, he slightly squeezed Mahiru’s hand, wanting to feel the warmth and comfort he always brought from his touch. Mahiru looked at him, feeling like he shattered his heart from what could have lead to him being dead. His eyes started to feel hot, and something wet rolled down his cheeks. Tears. He was crying, over a small apology from someone that knows him but he doesn’t know him.

Before he knew it, tears just started falling down like a river. He wanted to stop but they just kept coming, and before he knew it, he was sobbing in a hospital.

Kuro sat there, surprised that a small and simple apology made Mahiru end up sobbing a river in the hospital. It was a first for him, rarely seeing Mahiru cry over that. He kept his grip on his hand, not wanting to let it go, not wanting to lose him again.

“Sorry. It seems that I got extremely emotional just now. But it just felt natural you know? Like I can just cry right in front of you without hesitation. Thank you, for literally saving my life and for bringing me here…” He gave him that same radiant smile he gave everyone, but it felt like it wasn’t as bright as before. Like the light in him is flickering on and off in his mind.

Kuro felt like crying, but he held them back not wanting to ruin the moment. Mahiru slowly lowered his smile, keeping his gaze on Kuro. “Hey, can I ask you something?” Was what Kuro feared to hear, not wanting to know what he was gonna ask him.

“Sure…”

“Can you tell me what a ‘Servamp’ and ‘Eve’ are? It seems that purple haired boy told me that you’re my ‘Servamp’ and I’m your ‘Eve’?”

As expected, Kuro didn’t want to answer the question. He doesn’t want to tell him that they are vampires that suck blood from their masters and create more monsters to feed off other humans. He doesn’t want to talk about his past out loud, having other people hear it. Kuro didn’t want him to know how much of a monster he is.

“So troublesome…. A Servamp is a ‘servant vampire’ that serves their Eve’s or masters. I’m the Servamp of Sloth, you made a contract with me a few months ago…. Out of your own selfishness…. There are 7 total but there is an 8th one, don’t want to mention him.” He finished, looking at Mahiru who looked at him a bit dumbfounded. He explained it in simple words, what made him look confused?

“Selfishness?! How? I couldn’t exactly make a contract with you out of selfishness, I probably took a liking to you and wanted to form one. And there’s 8 of you? Do they have masters as well?” Started to feel like a 20 question game you do at sleepovers or with your crush on the phone. Kuro felt pressured with all these questions, he couldn’t answer them honestly but he had to so Mahiru could have trust in him, again.

“Yes… 5 brothers and 1 sister…, well now 6 brothers including the 8th one. I only know of 4 with Eve’s. The other 2 I’m unsure… I mean Wrath’s Eve passed away from old age.” He thought about it, feeling the boy’s gaze on him. Mahiru was nodding, letting him know that he understood what he was saying. Kuro sighed looking at the small lock next to the bed, seeing that it was 10 at night. Mahiru was unconscious for a while, that sort of injury will leave like that or put you in a coma. With that thought, he shivered a bit not wanting to think of that possibility if it had happened. He was glad that he didn’t sustain a more serious injury, happy that he was still here alive and breathing. Nothing could take away this feeling.

Yawning, he transformed into his cat form and jumped on the bed. He walked up next to him, laying down in his arm. Mahiru looked him deeply confused and surprised, _Could all Servamps do that?!_ He was gonna ask, when his mind gave him that message to sleep, since he was still tired and in pain. Laying down, not wanting to move Kuro as much, looking relaxed and comfortable, he decided to ask him when he gets the chance to see him again. Before falling asleep, Mahiru thought that having Kuro stay felt nice. He really didn’t want to be alone considering that he doesn’t remember anything, he needed some form of company that made me calm and relaxed. And he did just that, answering his questions, in a tired manner that made Mahiru a bit annoyed, and telling him that they have some form of contract together.

He could still feel that ‘bond’, could somehow feel connected to the bluenette in a way. Shaking off the thought, he let sleep take him over, dreaming of gaining his lost memories.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly through the window, warming his face with it’s radiance and light. It felt really nice, like a loving touch from someone. Mahiru slowly woke up, seeing the sun shine brightly through the window and lighting up the whole room. He then remembered that he was at the hospital, still with the tubes attached to him. Sitting up he also remembered something or someone that was here last night.

“Kuro?” He looked around, seeing the man or cat not on his bed or sitting next to him.  _ Where did he go? _ Mahiru looked around confused, when someone walked in seeing him move around on his bed. “S-Sir? You alright?” The voice sounded a bit worried, he looked to see the nurse holding a tray with some food in her hands.

“S-Sorry….Have you seen a ‘black cat’ anywhere?” He asked, his voice a bit shaky. The nurse quickly shook her head, telling him that she hasn’t seen one since they don’t really allow pets at a hospital. Mahiru just sighed a bit, maybe he was just thinking up things, he was on a drug.

The nurse brought him the food and told him that the doctor would come in later and check up on him, he just nodded and slowly ate the given food.  _ God, hospital food is just the worst but at least it’s something to eat.  _ Mahiru continued eating, surprisingly finishing it so quick that he almost wanted to ask for more.

Hours passed and Mahiru was bored out of his mind, he had nothing to do but sit around in his bed. The doctor came by and told him that his wounds were healing quite quickly and they were gonna give him new medication and so on.  _ Might be stuck here for another day or two..  _ He sighed,  _ Guess walking around wouldn’t hurt. _

He got up from the bed, then a thought occurred, wasn't he looking for Kuro? Before the nurse walked in?

Mahiru quickly recomposed himself and started to look around the room. He checked under the bed, in the rooms bathroom, and in small places that he could hide. But no matter how hard he looked he didn't find him.  _ Where the hell is he?  _ Before he would continue his search, he heard a small thump noise behind him, turning to the direction of the sound he saw a black ball of fur laying on the floor. Mahiru looked at it and was puzzled before he then realized what, or rather  _ who _ , it was.

“Kuro? Where did you hide?” He walked over to Kuro, who was having a bit of trouble getting up. He chuckled a small bit and reached to help him, Kuro made a small squeak sound when Mahiru picked him up. “Hey… gentle hands… “ He quickly got cozy in his arms, he felt a bit embarrassed when he made that sound. Kuro has never made a sound like that before.

“Sorry, but you still haven't answered my question.” Mahiru looked down at the small cat in his arms, he honestly found him cute like this. Kuro rolled in his arms, looking up at the browned haired boy, “Obviously pets aren't allowed in a hospital… I was hiding somewhere that you hadn't looked… So troublesome… “ He yawned, closing his eyes. Hearing the boy’s heart beat soothed him, Kuro was glad that Mahiru was here and breathing.

Mahiru smiled, gently petting the top of Kuro’s head.  _ His fur is really soft. _ He walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, Kuro stirred in his arms but kept still. It felt nice, having at least someone by his side when he utterly felt lost, with his lost memories. He feels like he can trust Kuro completely with them and the others helping him regain them back.

The rest of the day was a bit quiet, nurses coming in and out with his food and the doctor telling him that he will be checking out of the hospital today or tomorrow morning. It was the only good news he's heard all day. Mahiru honestly felt cooped up and he desperately wanted to leave this cramped room.

Kuro lazily slept the day away, taking advantage of the quiet time with Mahiru. He was a bit relieved that the boy was able to leave the hospital soon, Kuro wanted to make sure that Mahiru can regain his lost memories back before anything bad happens again.

Feeling bored, Mahiru decided to head to the cafeteria and actually get some decent food, but mostly to get water.

“Kuro, do you want anything from there?” He asked, finally closing the big quiet gap they had. Kuro yawned, jumping up on his shoulder.

“I hate hospital food… But I guess I'll go for water… “ He relaxed on his shoulder, enjoying the rhythmic walk the boy had. Mahiru nodded and entered the cafeteria and headed over to the vending machines.

“Doesn't everyone hate it?”

“Good point… “

Grabbing the two water bottles, he heads to an empty table and quietly drinks his water. “But it's at least something to eat when you're starving.” Mahiru stated, pouring Kuro’s water in a small cup for him to drink. He leaped off his shoulder and walked to the cup of water and slowly drinks it. Mahiru finishes up his water, getting up to throw it away. He noticed Kuro somewhat stopped drinking his water, throwing the bottle away and sitting back down he gently started stroking Kuro’s fur, getting a small jump from the cat. “You okay, Kuro?”

The said male sat there, a bit confused with himself as to why he's acting like this. “Mahiru…. Can you remember anything else? If you don't want to answer it's fine… “ The bluenette gave Mahiru a small glance, awaiting an answer.

Mahiru looked away deep in thought, trying to know if he remembers anything. And of course, nothing came to mind. He felt a bit frustrated that he can't remember a single thing, “No… I'm sorry. Could you tell me? Like important memories that I should know?” Mahiru looked at Kuro, hoping he could know something.

Kuro looked back at the cup of water, taking in the still liquid. He yawned, and mentally shook his head, “I guess to start off… You have an uncle, who's currently working… Took you in after your mother died… You have two best friends… uh… Koyuki and Ryuusei… “ He tried to remember anything else in important, when Tsubaki came to mind. “You're also part of a “war” with Servamps, like me… “ He noticed that Mahiru looked a bit lost, or sad rather.

“My mother died…?” Mahiru’s voice almost sounded hoarse, shocked even to find out about this memory. Kuro felt bad to even tell Mahiru a memory that he probably wanted to forget way before they met. The boy sat there lost, not sure how to respond to it. But he shook his head and looked Kuro in the eyes.

“Thank you, for telling me this.”

The cat was surprised, the guilt he had faded away when Mahiru smiled at him. Why should he thank him for telling this memory? He felt confused, but happy that he felt thankful for him telling him this things. “So troublesome… “

Mahiru gave a small chuckle, “So I have 2 best friends, an uncle and I'm part of a “war”.... Could you explain the war more?” Kuro yawned, wanting to avoid answering his question. But he might as well help out as much with his amnesia and all.

“Can't deal… as I said before there are 7 of us in total, me being the oldest… There is an 8th one that goes by the name Tsubaki, he plans on “cleaning up” the Servamps, already got 3 of us… Think that's all… “

Mahiru nodded in understanding, filling in the blanks with the “Servamp” problem. “Alright, I think I get it. And you mentioned he got 3 of you? Are you one of them… ?” The question sounded a bit concerned. Kuro shook his head, telling them that he hasn't been attacked yet. “3 of my siblings were, Lily, Hugh, and Hyde… “ His voice almost sounded angered, that he couldn't prevent it from happening. Mahiru smiled and patted the top of Kuro’s head, “It's okay, as long as they are alive everything will turn out okay. And even if my memories are gone… I want to be able to help out, if you will let me.”

The cat looked at the boy with wide, tired eyes. Mahiru still acts like the same boy even with his memories gone. He walked across the table, sitting in front of the boy, leaning more into his touch. Mahiru smiled gently, still petting the cat. “Guess we should head back to the room.”

“Yeah… “

The two got up and left the cafeteria, walking back to their room. Upon entering their room, they are met with a bright flash of green jumping on Mahiru, earning a yelp from him and the cat falling off his shoulder. He confused to the core right now as to what just happened.

“Mahiru~!” The boy with green hair said, keeping his hold on the said male. Mahiru was trying desperately to get the stranger off of him, making small passes to the cat. Kuro understood, walking over to the curtains and closing them and closing the door. He shifted into his human form, yanking the boy off of Mahiru. “Oi! What's the big deal?! I have every right to hug my friend.” The boy glared at Kuro, who was standing in between the boys.

“What a pain… Mahiru was trying to get you off him,” he looked behind him at Mahiru, “and besides, what exactly did you come here for…?” He gave him the same glare. “I came here to see Mahiru, heard he got attacked last night. Can I not worry about him?” He said, the two just glaring at each other. Kuro sighed in frustration, somewhat relaxing his stance, still unsure of the boy's answer.

“U-Um… Kuro, who is… he?” Mahiru stood behind Kuro, still trying to recover from the hug attack. He looked at him, then looked back at the green haired boy. “ _ Sakuya  _ is an acquaintance of Tsubaki… “ Kuro said, keeping the distance from the two. “Wait… Mahiru doesn't remember me?” Sakuya said, the fear visible on his face.

“He has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything, not even me… “ Kuro stated, seeing as Sakuya was somehow still taking in the information.

Mahiru mentally fixed himself and walked away from behind Kuro. “I'm sorry… Sakuya? I am trying to regain them back. Please be patient with me…” He slightly bowed in front of Sakuya, a faint blush on his cheeks. Sakuya lightly blushed as well, scratching the back of his head.

“I-It’s fine… Sorry I, uh, pounced on you like that…” He looked away from Mahiru. Kuro noticed the guilt visible on his face. “It’s fine… Just surprised me is all. But I hope we can get along.” He smiled at Sakuya but it was different smile to him, not the same smile as before when he first met him.

Kuro stood in the back, keeping an eye on Sakuya. He has a faint feeling that something is up but doesn't know what it is. Letting a sigh he was holding, he headed over to a chair and sat down. Mahiru keep his conversation with Sakuya, asking a almost a million questions.

“So we were friends before? How we exactly meet?” He asked with a smile on his face. If he asked a different person who knew him, maybe he could get some more answers.

Sakuya stood there, trying to figure out a way to answer his question. “Ah, you kinda found me hiding in a school. You reached to me and asked if I could join you. And so we just became friends after that.” He finished, rubbing his head and looking away. Mahiru stood there and kept his smile. “Heh, I must've been a nice person huh?”

“Yeah, you still are! Even though you don't have your memories.” Sakuya slightly blushed while he looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. Before Mahiru could even let out a word, Kuro stepped in between them, “It's getting late. You should leave now.” He said, a bit aggressively. Sakuya rolled his eyes before he waved and said his goodbyes.

Mahiru went over to his bed and climbed in. “Guess Sakuya isn't a bad person…” Kuro looked at Mahiru, wondering if he should just tell him. With his mind made up, he turned into his cat form and jumped up in the bed laying down next to Mahiru. “Well, a liar isn't technically a good person…”

“What do you mean?”

Kuro sighed, “Sakuya basically lied his entire life. He's on Tsubaki’s side in this ‘war’... He admitted to manipulating your memories of him… I haven't begun to trust him, but if you trust him then I won't stop you…”

Mahiru looked at him shocked and confused,  _ Why would Sakuya lie?  _ Did he have reasons to? So many questions flew around in his mind that he got a slight headache from all the thinking. He sighed and closed his eyes, clearing up his mind of all the questions.

  
He could feel sleep tugging at him, with him holding Kuro. Mahiru lightly petted his head, “Night Kuro.” He whispered before he fell asleep with the lazy cat snuggled comfortably in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I deeply apologize for the lack of updates. I'm going through some personal stuff that prevented me from finishing it up. It might go like this for a while, since I'm still planning it. I also wanted to make sure it was written well enough for you guys. Hope you guys understand! I won't be leaving this fic behind, I'm just taking this slow and figuring out my personal problems as well. I'll see you guys soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm so sorry about the long update on Amnesia everyone!
> 
> I'm sure everyone heard about my personal problems and such happening that made me lose the motivation for this story. I'm happy to say that its back on track. I was hoping to upload it before Christmas but I was out of town during that time, so im back on uploading on New Years week again.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it, im sorry it seems a bit short. Hopefully future chapters will be a bit longer and have an actually summary. Anyways enjoy chapter 3!

The next morning, Mahiru was able to be released but they had glued him to stay inside until some of his minor injuries are fully healed. Kuro knew that he had to take care of him for the time being, much to his dismay. But of course he didn't mind it, he wanted to help out his Eve as much as he can.

“Kuro..?” The said male was pulled from his thought to turn and look at his Eve, giving him a look of confusion and nervousness. “What is it..?” Mahiru stood still, looking down at the floor. “Um, well… It came to my attention that… I don’t know where my home is.” He said trying to avoid eye contact. The lazy vampire let out a tired sigh, “Was expecting that… This going to be troublesome, but I know a place we can stay at until then.”

“Oh? Where would this place be?”

“Tetsu’s onsen..”

The boy looked at Kuro with total confusement, “Tetsu? Who’s that?” Kuro ignored the question for a bit, fumbling with pockets to find the phone he was given to by Lily in case he wanted to reach him or the others. He found it and pulled it out, starting to dialing in a number, “He’s a friend of ours.”

The phone rang for a bit when someone answered the phone, ‘Hello?’

“Lily? It's Kuro… This is troublesome, but could we get a ride to Tetsu’s Onsen? We can all meet there if you'd like…” Kuro finished.

‘That is actually a great idea. I’ll let Misono know and tell Dodo to give you guys a ride. We’ll meet up and relax for a bit then see what we can do for the time being. I'm sure Mahiru could use a relaxing bath after all.’

Kuro sighed over the phone, “Alright. We’ll be waiting at the front entrance of the hospital…” Was the last thing he said, hanging up the phone. “I got us a ride to the onsen… He'll probably be here in a minute or so.” Mahiru nodded in response. He was still wondering who Tetsu was.

Within the next minute, the pair were greeted by a limousine screeching to a sudden halt. Mahiru could feel himself jump out if his shoes by the sudden appearance of the car, Kuro on the other hand was completely used it after hearing about the story from the head maid at the mansion. A man popped out from the other side, looking at the pair, “Lily told me to drive you guys up to the onsen where that tall, blonde is.” The vampire nodded and walked over to where the back seat was, opening the door and letting Mahiru in first before he went in.

The drive was nothing but silence, Mahiru keeping himself still and Kuro trying his best not to fall asleep. Dodo made his way to the onsen, parking the car in the front of the building, “Alright, we're here.”

“Thanks..” The vampire muttered out, opening up his door and quickly walking around to open Mahiru’s side. The brunette shuffled out of the car, “Thank you so much for the ride. Um..”

“Dodo. And it's no problem.” He waved the pair goodbye and drove away from the onsen. Kuro tapped the boy’s shoulder and ushered him inside where they were quickly greeted by a small bat, Mahiru jumped behind the vampire. “Is this place infested by bats?!”

Kuro tried his best to hold in his laugh, “No.. This is Old Child, Servamp of Pride. This is his animal form.”

“Kinda rude calling me that lad. But it's expected of someone who just lost their memories.” The bat said, transforming into his vampire form. Mahiru back away from behind Kuro, embarrassed by his actions to someone he barely knew, “I'm sorry for that sudden outburst. I didn't think you would be a bat.” The vampire just waved him off, “It's quite fine. Tetsu should be done preparing the baths, should be working on the rooms right now.” Kuro gave his young brother a quick nod, “Thanks Hugh.”

The pair walked into the locker room, changing out of their clothes and wrapping a towel around their waists. Mahiru had no reason to be flustered, expect that Kuro was shirtless next to me and it seems he hasn't noticed him staring until he called his name, shaking him out of his thoughts.

“You alright..? Your face looks really red..” Kuro said as Mahiru began fiddling with his shirt.

“S-Sorry! I'm fine. It feels hot in here is all!” He stuttered his apology, trying his best to no look at Kuro. Who just sighed and walked over go him. “You're such a pain… Let's go before the water gets cold..” Mahiru quickly nodded and walked out the changing room with Kuro behind him.

Mahiru stepped into the bath, instantly feeling all his stress an anxiety slip away. He relaxed deeper into the water and didn't notice Kuro come in until he felt a hand on him. His reaction cause himself to be surprised himself. “Geez so loud.. Are you sure you're okay? You're really jumpy since we got here..”

“I-I'm fine, I swear! I'm not sure why I'm jumpy all the time.” Mahiru suddenly felt embarrassed for no reason, hugging himself and looking away to try and not make eye contact with the bluenette next to him. Kuro watched for a few more seconds until he sighed, “What a pain… Let me wash your back.” He got out, wrapping himself and walked over to the small cleaning station, grabbing a small bucket. Mahiru watched him and realized so he got up, sitting down on the edge of the onsen.

Kuro got the towel wet and began washing the boys back. The silence grew between them. Neither didn't know what to say to break the silence, Mahiru was gonna speak when they both turned to see Tetsu, standing in the doorway.

“Just came in to tell you, your guys rooms are set up. And also Lily and Misono are here.” Tetsu said as he closed the door and went back to his routine. Kuro looked back to Mahiru and gave him one last scrub, “Alright. We should head out and see Lily..” He mumbled, getting and putting the bucket before walking into the changing room. Mahiru following after.

“So how’s Mahiru doing? Nothing happened while you were bathing?” Misono asked, already getting comfortable in the onsen’s yukata. Kuro gave a nod, “I mean, he’s been really jumpy since we got here.. It’s so troublesome.” He scratched his cheek lightly. Lily chuckled, which Misono just scoffed. “Let’s just get to the point. Mahiru are you able to remember anything the last 2 days?”

Mahiru shook his head, “I’m sorry… Nothing comes to mind.” He said, fiddling his fingers. Lily notice the tension in the brunette, “Mahiru, it’s alright we promise. We’re just worried if you’ll be able to regain your memories or not. Don’t think of us pressuring you, more like we’re helping you.” Lily tried his best to not sound like he’s coming off rude towards Mahiru. He gave a simple nod, “Anyways. It’s getting pretty late. Misono fell asleep,” As he said that everyone looked over to see Misono definitely passed out, “I’ll see you guys in the morning.” He smiled, picking up Misono and walking out of the room. Hugh nodded, “He’s right on that topic. It’s better if Mahiru gets enough rest if he wants to be able to regain his memories. Tetsu here helped prepare your rooms.” He finished, transforming into a bat and land on Tetsu’s head. The boy gave them a small wave and headed out the room.

Kuro let out a small yawn, “Sleep sounds really good right now.. Let's head to our room.” He got up and turned to see Mahiru still sitting, staring down at the table. Kuro furrowed his eyebrows a bit, then let out a sigh, “Your such a pain.. You coming to bed or no?”

The boy shook himself from his thoughts and looked up at the vampire in front of him, “Y-Yeah.. I thought id stay up a bit more. Not really tired yet.” Kuro quietly scanned his face, figuring out the lie behind his words. He sighed, “Alright. Just.. don't stay too late. I don't want to have to carrying you to bed.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Kuro turned and left before he can even answer the boy. Mahiru watched him leave. In truth he was a bit tired, but he had so many thoughts running in his head that he just couldn't go to bed. Being told about regaining his memories makes him feel anxious and feel useless. A sudden noise echoed outside, Mahiru got up and walked over to the sliding door. When a shadowy figure popped out of nowhere, Mahiru jumped back. The figure opened the door and walked in, before Mahiru could call for help the figure quickly covered his mouth and made a ‘Shush’ sound.

“Mahiru, its okay its me Sakuya.” The figure, Sakuya, said and removed himself from Mahiru. He got up, “Sakuya..? The one from the hospital? W-What're you doing here?” Sakuya smiled, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. “Heard that you got out of the hospital today. Thought I come by and.. see you again. I think we should talk outside though.” Mahiru stared at him before giving him a quick nod and following him out the door.

They sat down a little away from the room, since Sakuya didn't want the others to know he was here. Mahiru was a bit confused but he went along with it, “So what did you want to talk about?” Sakuya looked over, “Anything. Maybe we can reconnect in a way. It was hard to talk to you this morning since you practically drove here with Kuro.”

“How'd you know I drove here?” Mahiru looked at Sakuya confused, wondering how he knew how he got here. Sakuya gave him a nervous grin, “Don’t worry about that. I actually came here to tell you something important. I-” He was interrupted was he heard a familiar voice call out to Mahiru. “Shit, he can sense me.”

“Wait, what do you need to me tell me?” Sakuya was about to rush out when Mahiru asked him the question. He stood still, hesitating to tell him. But he has too, he was told too. He turned around and looked at him in his eyes and told him.

“Don't trust these guys. Not even Kuro.”

With the finally word he felt in a blink of an eye. Mahiru stood there trying to puzzle together what Sakuya had just said, before he can chase after him someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see Kuro, “Mahiru, you okay? I felt an uneasy presence just now. And what are you doing out here?” Mahiru wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him that it was Sakuya, that he told him not to trust him, not even the people in the onsen right now. He didn't know what to do until his conscious spoke for him, “Just thought I get some fresh air before heading to bed. Sorry if I worried you, and no one was around.”

Kuro looked at him, seeing something in his eyes that's trying to tell him something but he can't find the meaning. He doesn't know if he's lying or telling the truth, “Well come on, it's really cold out here. I rather be sleeping right now.. What a pain..” Mahiru smiled and gave him a nod before walking past him and heading to their shared room. Kuro watched him, knowing full well that someone was here talking to him just now. The presence felt familiar but he couldn't name who it belonged to since they came and went so quickly. He shook his head, he didn't want to deal with it right now. He'll remember to talk to Lily and Hugh in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hoped you guys enjoyed it. Im gonna try and create a upload schedule for Amnesia and see how that goes. I uploaded this at 1:30 in he morning.
> 
> Please tell him how thtis chapter is, I'll prove for future chapters!
> 
> See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what your thoughts are! Would love to read the comments!
> 
> And a really late Happy New Year's!


End file.
